


Protection

by liloandharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay, Homophobia, M/M, Mute Harry, Punk Louis, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:32:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liloandharry/pseuds/liloandharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're entirely bonkers. But I'll tell you a secret. All the best people are." - Alice In Wonderland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This books contains strong language and mature content that could be triggering. Please be safe.  
> I do not promote anything unhealthy or questionable from this book whatsoever and I want to remind everyone that this book is purely fiction. Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Rated mature for:  
> Strong language and mature content.

Harry, doesn't speak. Almost forgetting how his own voice sounds. Can't remember the last time he made a single sound. Not sure if he has his own voice anymore or if he ever did.  
He knows how it's like to feel empty. To be lonely. To hide his feelings and emotions to the point where he can't feel them.

Louis,loud. Outspoken. Know's how to get what he want's when he want's it. Know's how to be rebellious. Thinks that he doesn't need one single person in the world.

What they both don't know is how to love and how to feel loved.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're entirely bonkers. But I'll tell you a secret. All the best people are." - Alice In Wonderland.

I finish zipping my backpack and I hear a familiar voice coming from outside of my room.

"Louis?"

"Yea mom?"

"You're gonna be late for school."

I rush over across my room and put on my black shirt and I grab my black beanie and place it on my hair and I open my bedroom door.

"I'm ready."

Once I step out of my room, my mom is looking at me, stopping at my beanie.

"You know you can't wear hats to school.", she sighs and I roll my eyes as I make my way past her.

"It's raining. Do you want me to drive you to school?" She asks.

"Sure." I shrug. I can't drive myself around for a while ever since last week when I got caught drinking and driving by some stupid cop. And now because of him, I was grounded for the rest of the month until winter break starts. I never do shit anyways so I really don't care.

I walk down stairs, grabbing a small bag of chips for lunch on my way to the front door. If I'm late again for first period, my teacher is gonna give me another detention. He never tought anything, I would rather just skip his class than waste an hour in his classroom. I would get kicked out most of the time anyways.

Once I got into the car my mom started driving and half way there, we stopped at a red light and she turns to face me.

"Louis?"

"Can you promise me that you'll behave yourself today? I don't want to have to leave work to pick you up again."

I continued looking out the window and stayed quiet. I didn't want to fucking respond to that question. She could care less about how I behave at school. Leaving work to pick me up is what she has a problem with.

After a minute it just turned into an awkward silence and once the stop light turned green, she looked towards me again.

"Louis?"

"I don't fucking know." I raise my voice.

"I hate the fucking teachers there, the work is pointless, and almost everyone there is fucking stupid." I yell.

"You only have this school year to worry about that until you can go to college." She says softly and I laugh.

"Yea because I'm defenitely going to college." A look of disappointment appeared on her face but it wasn't my fault. With my grades, attendence, and my disciplinary record, I couldn't go to college even if I wanted to.

After 5 minutes of driving, I was actually happy to arrive at school so I could escape this conversation.

As I start making my way into the building, someone runs over to me.

"Hey Niall." I yell.

"Louis, you gotta check this out." He says and I start following him towards the back of the school and I heard a bunch of people chanting.

I was pushing myself through the crowd and saw a guy named Zayn in the middle of all this. As I tried getting a better look I noticed someone else near Zayn on the ground. It was the kid Harry from my science class. He was a weirdo. Never talked and always wore extremely baggy clothes even if it was fucking hot outside. Whenever someone tried saying something to him in class to see if he could talk he would always just look at the person and stay silent.

I made my way to the front of the crowed to get a better view of what was going on and the first thing I saw was Harry's bloody nose and Zayn's busted fist.

People would always tease Harry about his clothes and how he would never talk. They would make jokes and sometimes would make threats to get him to talk and whenever something like that happened, he would just stay quiet and act like nothing was going on.

My friends, people in the school, and I would make fun of him but that wasn't my fault. The guy would never say anything or defend himself, he just let's it all happen and stays quiet. He was weird.

I was watching Zayn hitting Harry while Harry was on the ground trying his best to cover his body and I was starting to feel a bit of guilt. Watching Harry get hurt while I stand here and watch was making me feel bad and I was getting worried about the fact that he wasn't defending himself which meant that he could actually get really hurt.

After another minute of watching Zayn trying to punch harry, I see Harry start to cry and before I could comprehend what I was doing, I was running towards Zayn, pulling him away from Harry.

"What the hell?" Zayn yells as he turns around towards me and he just stares at me when he sees my face.

"Louis? What the hell man?"

"Let's just get to class before any of us get into trouble." I say quietly and Zayn pulls himself away from me, looking at me like I was strange for helping Harry.

Everyone else starts walking to class sounding pissed by what I did and the last thing I heard was a bunch of people mumbling until there was just me and Harry laying on the ground, starring at me.

How the fuck did the school not find out about the fucking fight? The staff here never pays attention to anything.

I give Harry my hand and he just looks at it for a minute then looks right back up at me.

"I'm not going to do anything to you." I roll my eyes and Harry finally gives me his hand and I help him up and he continued looking at me and I was feeling disturbed and creeped out by him.

"Don't expect this again." I say and I walk away from Harry, still feeling his eyes on me while I was walking.

He was a fucking freak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii! I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please excuse any misspellings and grammatical errors. I don't know why but I feel nervous about posting this. Thank you for reading!  
> -Karina<3


End file.
